Meant To Be
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: A series of short chapters describing missing moments between Jamie and Landon throughout the second half of the movie. Please Review!
1. I Told You Not To Fall In Love With Me

**Hey, this is my first piece of fiction for A Walk To Remember. I can't believe it took me so long to discover this movie, because now it's my all time favourite! Anyway, this story will be a series of short chapters based on what I would have liked to have seen happen between scenes. Sort of a 'missing moments' story. Hope you like it!**

Meant To Be

"_I told you not to fall in love with me..."_

The words lingered in the air, spoken by Jamie after Landon's declaration of love to her. She knew deep down that she loved him too, but how could she lose herself in this when she was holding back something that could tear them apart before they had even begun?

Still, she closed her eyes and pushed her secret to the back of her mind as Landon placed another gentle kiss on her lips, then softly brushed her cheek with his hand. Jamie leaned her forehead against his for a moment, and then he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. It was as though he had contemplated her words and was now trying to reassure her that she did deserve to be loved. Landon didn't expect too much of her, knowing that it might be too soon for her to say 'I love you' back to him. After all, it was only mere weeks ago that he had snubbed her in front of all his friends, before he had realised what an effect Jamie had on him.

They joined hands again and continued to walk together. After a few minutes, Jamie spoke up. "When did you know?" Landon turned to look at her curiously, unsure of what she meant. "Know what?" he asked as she looked back at him, and he realised that her vulnerable expression from a few moments ago had yet to leave her face. Jamie looked down as she answered his question quietly. He had to strain to hear her, but he caught what she was saying. "That you loved me."

Surprised by the question, but sure of the answer, a fond smile appeared on Landon's features. He stopped walking and stood in front of her as he uttered just two words. "The play." He was a little concerned at what it must have sounded like. It sounded like he had only really noticed her when she had appeared in front of him dressed up to the nines – completely different to her normal look. But that wasn't the truth. Yes, she had looked beautiful that night; but it was her voice, coupled with the extraordinary person she clearly was, that had made him fall in love with her.

With all this running through his mind, Landon had failed to notice the change in Jamie's expression until she spoke, and he once again focused his eyes on her. "Oh really? And why would that be, Mr Carter?" Her eyes were dancing in amusement – which filled Landon with relief, but also with a desire to set her straight on his answer. "Probably not for the reason you think, you know," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I think I was already falling for you before then. I knew you were like no one else I had ever met – you're beautiful inside as well as out. Anyway, then I heard you sing, and I knew for sure," he finished.

He watched as Jamie's face changed again, this time from a look of amusement to one of pure adoration. She was touched by Landon's words, and the look on his own face told her he had never been more serious in his life. "Thank you for telling me that," she replied. "I had a great time tonight, Landon. Thank you so much, for everything." He knew she was referring to more than just the dinner – there were also the two things he had now crossed off her list to account for. Getting a tattoo (albeit a temporary one), and being in two places at once. He had engineered all of that for her. "You're welcome," he said softly, taking her hand in his once again. "Guess I'd better take you home before your father has a fit...or worse, kills me," he joked light-heartedly.

Jamie smiled at his humour, knowing that her father would indeed have a few choice words for Landon if he didn't get her home on time. "Good point," she agreed good-naturedly, letting him lead her back to his car. For now, she was content with just being with him. But sooner or later she would have to tell him the truth. She just didn't know which would come first: the fact that she loved him too; or her heartbreaking secret.

**Please let me know what you thought with a review! I want to continue with as many more 'missing moments' as I can think of. Thanks :)**


	2. Befriend Someone You Don't Like

**Thanks for the reviews! I would like to mention **dave **for the lovely comments, your review moved me in particular :) Here is chapter two...**

"_So, what's your number one?"_

"_To marry in the church where my mother grew up. It's where my parents were married..."_

Jamie didn't have to look at Landon for his reaction as she finished her statement. Before they had unexpectedly fallen for each other, she was sure he would have either laughed or found her dream odd. But now she knew that he understood her. This fact was confirmed and punctuated by the soft kiss he then planted on her cheek.

"I know what's been my favourite on the list so far, though," she added after a few moments of silence. Landon was intrigued. "What's that?" he asked. A wide smile had crept onto Jamie's lips as she turned in his arms once again. "Number forty-two," she replied matter of factly. He chuckled lightly at her response.

"'Befriend someone you don't like'," he recited from memory, mulling that over again. "Was I really that bad?" Jamie looked at him again, and did not hesitate in her answer. "No. You just lost your way for a while. But you know where you're going now, don't you?" she asked him, although it really was more of a definitive statement than a question. Landon thought this over for a moment. Actually, he had made a few choices about his life recently. Around the same time that he had fallen for her. "I think so. I've been looking into maybe...trying to get into medical school," he told her quietly. Even though he was serious about this, he still wondered if he would ever be cut out for it.

Jamie, however, had no doubts on the subject. Her face lit up at his words. "That's great! I'm so proud of you, Landon," she said sincerely. He smiled at her reaction and kissed her hand, grateful for her unwavering support, but also incredulous at how easy it was for her to act this way. "You really think I can do this?" he asked.

"Of course you can. You can do anything," she replied, echoing her words to him from their first date. Again, Landon continued to marvel at how amazing she was. "How do you know that?" It wasn't a question he asked in order to stump her; he simply wanted to know how she could be so sure. Jamie's smile never left her face as she explained, "Because I have faith in you."

And that was all it took. Even after every cruel thing that Landon had done, to her and to others; Jamie still believed in him. He was now more determined than ever to better himself. She gave him the strength to do it. "Thank you," he whispered against her hair as he held her in his arms. The night was looking down on them, and Jamie just about registered his words before she drifted off to sleep. And there they stayed until morning, sleeping soundly under her star, which seemed to be shining far brighter than all the others.

**Please let me know what you think so far! Thank you **


	3. I'll Be Here

**Thanks for reviewing, and for all the messages I got telling me that you were all adding this story to your favourites. Here is chapter three...**

"_I'm scared of not being with you..."_

"_Oh, baby, that'll never happen."_

With the tears still falling from her eyes, Jamie clung onto Landon tightly as he held her to him. "I'll be here," she heard him whisper softly. And she knew he really meant it.

They stood there for several long minutes, wrapped around each other as they cried. Jamie was crying for Landon as much as she was for herself. He had just promised his dedication to her, and while she was incredibly thankful that he was by her side; she knew that the road ahead of them was going to be filled with heartbreaking sadness.

Finally she made herself pull back from him and wipe her eyes, in an attempt to be brave. Her resolve to do so almost crumbled, however, when she looked up at Landon's tired and tear-stained face. In fact, any sign of bravery was replaced with a deep and crushing wave of guilt. "I'm sorry," she sobbed with fresh tears. "I'm so sorry, Landon."

Before Jamie could continue any further, he stopped her. "No, no you shouldn't be," he said, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs.

"I should have told you sooner," she repeated from earlier. "I didn't mean to hurt you, really I didn't, Landon. I just couldn't bear it, the thought of losing you if you found out, and...I know that if I had told you before you fell in love with me, I could have saved you from all of this. Now you must feel like you don't have a choice in this."

Landon immediately brought his hands up to cradle her face. "Hey, don't talk like that. I understand why you didn't say...I was just being selfish, I shouldn't have just let you run away like that. And it doesn't matter which way around you look at it. I would have fallen for you anyway, and then I would _still_ have been here, okay?" He waited until he could see that Jamie had taken in his words. She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know," she replied softly.

"Oh baby, you're shaking. Come on, let me take you home. You didn't drive here did you?" he asked, worried. Jamie shook her head sadly. "No. I...I had to go for a check-up the other day, and the doctor said I shouldn't be driving anymore." It upset her to think about it, knowing that her sickness was taking so many things away from her already, and she hadn't even gone yet.

Landon took her hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance. It was as if he knew what she was thinking. Then he led her to his car and drove to her house. When he had stopped the car, he turned to look at Jamie again. She had fallen silent.

"Jamie? Hey, are you okay?" he asked tentatively. She paused for a moment longer before giving him an answer, her voice quiet and wobbly. "I'm so scared..."

Landon quickly leaned over and pulled her to him. He didn't know what to say. He was scared too, but nothing he was feeling could possibly match what the young woman beside him was going through. "I don't want to leave you," Jamie added in a whisper that just about broke his heart in two.

Then, suddenly, he knew exactly how to respond to her fear. "But you won't. Not really. You'll always be with me, Jamie. Just not in the way that we want." Landon still wasn't certain in what he believed yet in terms of God and all that was holy, but he knew that he had complete faith in what he was saying to her now. He knew that everything about her would be etched into his memory forever.

Jamie tilted her head to look at him, and a smile was now gracing her features. "You're right. I _won't_ really be leaving you, will I?" she stated firmly. Landon had to smile at this. "No, never. And don't be scared, baby. I'll be with you through everything, that's a promise."

It was while he was making this promise that Landon also made a silent promise to himself. He was going to do his best to fulfil as many of Jamie's wishes as he could. And a plan was already coming to his mind about what to do next.

**Please leave a review, they make my day! **

**x**


End file.
